Under the Stars
by Crackpot Theories
Summary: In the future Alex is pop star and is married to Justin. But when Mason returns to get back Alex, can anyone stop his rampage? Aslso the Hannah cast disciover there hidden Wizard powers and Harper sends them to Jusin for help. AxJ MxO LxJ. Plese Reveiw
1. Chapter 1

"This is wrong Alex and you know it is"

These were the words that Mikayla's manger Marge spoke as the two went into the dressing room of the famous popstar.

"Justin relax, if Uncle Kelbo could get away with being Shikira then we can get away with this" said Alex as she sat down in her chair and began to take her makeup off.

"But Alex using magic like this, especially when Mom and Dad are trapped in another dimension in eternal sleep is low even for you. Besides that we already got in trouble when you exposed magic, the wizard community has a closer eye on us then they did" said Marge

"That was when we were teens Justin and you could have said no if you wanted to" said Alex

"Alex_ where married" _said Marge in a hushed voice. "I didn't want you going off to Hollywood alone and meet some other guy to cheat on me with. Like that Jake guy" said Marge

"I only 'dated' Jake so that no one would get suspicious. He was an egotistical maniac and I hated him. No wonder his ex dumped him for her best friend, the shaggy brown haired kid. What was his name?… Smoliver….Toliver…Boliver, I can't remember. And you can change back Justin, where not being watched".

"Sorry I spend so much time I don't feel the difference anymore" said Marge

Marge then pulled out a wand from her purse and cast a spell to change her womanly, 200 lb frame back to the slender and manly 120 lb Justin Russo.

"I am so glad they got rid of the wizard competition. And since you were speaking of Jake's ex I'm glad you made up with Hannah" said Justin. "Why did you ever hate her at all?"

Justin was referring to Alex's, well actually Mikayla's best friend after Harper, Miley Stewart.

"Justin her name is Miley, not Hannah. And Hannah was a little !#$*." Said Alex

"There the same person" said Justin

"Well as Hannah she was a….." Alex started

Then scratching could be heard from the door outside. Alex opened it and picked up her little yorkie dog Max and then went back in and shut the door.

Then Alex changed Max back into Max her brother and asked" So how was it being Mikayla's dog"

"It was just like regular except I couldn't talk and no one thought it was weird when I sniffed them" said Max

_**CH 2 ? Review**_


	2. Chapter 2

"_Juliet, I'll travel the earth until I find you. I'll save you" Justin said to his lovely vampire girlfriend Juliet._

"_Justin, no I'm sorry I don't love you I love mason" said Juliet as the previous mention shaggy haired brit appeared behind Juliet. He then grabbed Juliet, turned into a werewolf and ate her._

_Justin screamed and began to fight Mason but Mason was too strong and he pushed Justin aside and ran away._

_Justin was left on the cold stone ground with a cut to his head. He began to cry and the tears became mixed with blood. _

Justin awoke after ice cold water was dumped on his curled-up, whimpering body.

"Allergies again?" said Alex but they both knew the truth.

Justin had fallen asleep on the couch in the Russo home in New York. While there parents where trapped in an eternal sleep in another dimension, Alex thought it may be good of them to stay thee for awhile.

Alex sat next to Justin and got close to him. This was one of her very few but more frequent than in the past sister/wife supportive moments. Justin was always haunted by memories of Juliet. He started taking sleeping pills after the incident but when that posed a health threat recently, he stopped.

Alex stayed close to Justin and after a while the two fell asleep in each others arms.

Meanwhile at the New York Airport

"Is this where the letter said we should go?" asked Lilly

"Yea, we just have to follow this address" said Miley

Later at Sunset Studio's

Alex as Mikayla had just got done with an interview with Sonny Munroe, a big TV personality with her own talk show.


End file.
